


Foundations

by obihoekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: Boba Fett considers Fennec Shand and what family means to him.
Relationships: Fennec Shand/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Foundations

There weren't many people in the Galaxy who knew Fennec Shand.

Sure, they knew her name. They knew the stories, might recognise her even, from the peeling wanted posters that littered several planets - both inside and outside the Core.

They didn't know her though, not really. Only a few people left alive could claim that. Boba Fett believed he could now be counted amongst them. 

He was a new addition but already he had seen her at her worst. Had clutched her hand as she struggled to stay awake, and carried her to the fresher so she could wash away the blood and sweat. Had let her rail against him and the rest of the world, as the pain became unbearable. Then he had held her hand, when she finally let it go.

When she asked him to do something, a personal mission, he hadn't hesitated. He knew she considered herself tied to him for life, an unpayable debt. He didn't try to dissuade. He understood her brand of honor. It was something like his own. 

He asked no questions, simply wished her luck and watched her off.

The weeks she were gone, were interesting to say the least. He considered his new palace upon on Hutt's throne. He didn't regret what he did, couldn't even, but it certainly made him think about what he wanted. 

He didn't let himself linger on his identity too often. He could be cruel to himself. Others always had been. 

But in that stretch of time, he found his thoughts drawing back to his culture. He thought of Din, and his son, and of what made a clan. 

He thought about it long and hard, before he decided to reach out for Din. That was the first step after all. He couldn't regret what he did, but he could make it something that was worth growing. He could have his own clan here. Could offer them a home. 

His plans to tell Fennec were waylaid, when she finally arrived back. 

He almost missed the figure behind her, as she descended down the ramp but his eyes quickly honed in on the cloaked stranger. Years of experience with similar people putting him on high alert. 

The question was on his lips but then Fennec reached back to offer a hand. With more tenderness than Boba had ever witnessed her use with herself, Fennec helped the other down onto the ground. It was a needless act, purely one made of affection Boba surmised, and it brought a smile to his face as he realised what he was seeing. 

When Fennec introduced her, the figure dropped it's hood to reveal a dainty woman. She had large, almond eyes and dark curly hair. Her face was warm and open, and she looked at him as if she knew him already. She was beautiful, he decided. 

He couldn't help but grasp Fennec's shoulder proudly, as he bowed his head in greeting. 

Over the next few weeks, Boba realized he had never really known Fennec but that he might be starting to.

He was privileged enough to get to watch them up close. The quiet ebb and flow of their relationship, a bond build on years of foundations made of love and respect. He watched them exchange soft kisses, saw them shoot each other fond looks when they thought no one was looking. 

It should have been sickening but instead it made him ache. 

He had always told himself it wasn't possible for him. That love was just a pipe dream. 

But he did know Fennec. He knew Fennec because they were the same. They shared the same warriors heart, hardened by conflict and consequence. And if it was possible for her, why couldn't it be possible for him?

As he watched them speak to each other quietly, he resolved to approach Fennec formally. If he wanted to start his clan, he wanted to do it properly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really want to write a proper story about this couple but I wanted to write a drabble before bed and Boba was already on the mind. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
